


sweet dessert

by madamerenard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cum Eating, F/F, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, if you consider hydaelyn a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: Minfilia keeps an eye on the Scions.Hydaelyn has eyes only for her.
Relationships: Hydaelyn/Minfilia Warde, I guess? - Relationship, Minfilia Warde/Thancred Waters, if you squint?
Kudos: 11





	sweet dessert

“May I see Thancred?”

Hydaelyn nodded. She had yet to deny Minfilia outright since ascending her, and would not start now. The man had been in something of a spiral since learning of her fate. Though Hydaelyn did not understand why and had therefore dismissed it, Minfilia had worried. Her soft heart always did. 

The image in the crystal shimmered and revealed not only Thancred, but another as well. A woman laid beneath him, completely nude, legs up over Thancred’s shoulders and moaning as she was thrust into aggressively. Thancred himself was grunting like a beast as he rammed himself as far as he could go in her, testicles slapping hard against her buttocks. 

Minfilia was speechless at first, eyes so wide they might pop out of their sockets. With her face red and burning so hot it felt on fire, she stole a glance over to her goddess. Hydaelyn seemed completely unaffected, watching the scene unfold with the same tired eyes.

“I- Ah- I-” Her stuttering drew the primal’s attention. “I- It’s good- Uh-”

Hydaelyn merely stared at her, and through their link she could feel the other taking delight in watching her squirm. Apparently Hydaelyn's mischievous side had not been fully passed down in Her legends.

“Y-You may turn it off now,” Minfilia managed to sputter out. Hydaelyn merely hummed and pointedly did not do that. Her glowing gaze darted lower to Her Oracle’s legs. 

Time was difficult to measure in the aetherial sea. It flowed differently in every shard, and they had been sleeping for what seemed like ages. But Minfilia could say it had been some time since she had given up her flesh to be with her goddess, and even longer since she indulged in its pleasures. Pleasures which followed her even as a spirit, her purely aetherial body reacting to her mind’s desires.

This was evident when Hydaelyn reached for her, playfully plucking up her dress from behind and revealing damp panties between her soft cheeks. 

“M-Mother-!” Minfilia squeaked despite herself. Hydaelyn had impressed upon her when they fused that they were now closer than mere mother and daughter, but old habits die hard.

“Hydaelyn,” was the inevitable correction, the primal leaning in to better view the wet mess Minfilia had made of her underclothes. (Her outfit had been the source of debate, Hydaelyn hardly understanding why she wanted clothing at all. She had only barely managed to compromise - Minfilia could wear panties if she would forgo anything on her feet.) 

“H-Hydaelyn...please, I…” Minfilia wasn’t sure what to ask for. Privacy was not exactly an option. Perhaps it would dry if she simply ignored it. But a glance to the crystal revealed that Thancred and the woman were still in the throes of passion, and her folds ached for touch as she released another wave of slick. 

“Thou acheth with lust. I understand.” A curious clawed finger ventured in to pry her panties down, revealing her bare pussy. 

Minfilia wondered how much She truly understood about mortal pleasures. She supposed she was about to find out. The Oracle nodded, trying to relax and let Hydaelyn do...whatever it was She wanted.

The tip of Her claw drew soft circles around her folds, making her shudder. Hydaelyn was a being of light, but ice being in the astral pole, She was colder than most people knew. This only served to arouse Minfilia, who squirmed for more. 

“Ah, so impatient this day,” Hydaelyn tittered, Her voice a husky song. “But if this is what my Oracle craves, then gladly shall I tend to her desires.”

The claw tip found her opening and shoved its way inside.

Minfilia gasped and moaned as she was quickly filled. With their differences in size, merely one of Hydaelyn’s fingers was easily comparable to her biggest bedroom toys. Guided by her slick, the finger wriggled past layers of muscle, making the Oracle cry out once it was buried deep.

Mirrored in the crystal, Thancred had finally plunged in and yelled as his cock pumped thick seed into the woman beneath him. Minfilia felt a flicker of irritation flash through Hydaelyn before the primal waved the reflected image away. With Her free hand, She helped a now fully worked up Minfilia pull her dress up enough to expose her breasts.

Minfilia pulled at a hard nipple as Hydaelyn’s finger wiggled inside her. A bolt of frustration ran through the goddess, but eventually She learned to pull slightly out and push back in - just as Thancred did with his appendage. She was rewarded by Minfilia’s loud cry, so She repeated the action, going slightly deeper each time. Her second claw circled the folds, but they both realized (one of them silently telling the other, or both - with their bond, it didn't matter) Minfilia couldn’t fit two. Not quite yet.  


The Oracle spread her legs in ecstasy. One hand played with a nipple and one played with her clit. She could feel Hydaelyn moving in time with her and her mind exploded with pleasure. She had never imagined one particular person above her in her alone time, but she did often wonder what would happen if Hydaelyn whispered to her in those private moments. What would She say?

“Such sweet cries of passion,” She would say, apparently . Her free hand caressed Minfilia's skin tenderly where it held her steady. “I can feel thine utter rapture. Is it all mine doing? Show me.”

Minfilia’s mind wildly wandered back to the scene in the crystal. Was this how that woman felt with Thancred’s cock filling her? She imagined Hydaelyn taking her the same way, somehow. Knelt in front of her, a large cold length slotting perfectly in her warm hole. Hydaelyn would chase Her pleasure with Her Oracle’s body before finally planting Her Light in Minfilia’s womb, claiming her forevermore.

Not that there was ever a world where she was not already Hydaelyn’s.

She was thrown off the edge with that fantasy, writhing on Her cold finger as she drenched it in her fluids. Hydaelyn let the tension melt from her before sliding the finger out with a wet popping noise. Minfilia was far too exhausted to be properly ashamed, but she did turn slightly pink.

Hydaelyn, however, was surprisingly delighted. And not the coy kind of delight like She held earlier - it was like She had discovered a hidden treasure.

Minfilia watched as she idly rubbed her stomach, the image of Hydaelyn mounting her still lingering in her mind (and, due to their link, in Hydaelyn’s as well). To her surprise, the fluids she left on Hydaelyn’s finger seemed to be absorbed by the primal’s aetherial flesh.

Wait. 

Aetherial.

“ _Sweet aether,_ ” Hydaelyn gasped, Her voice shaking with hunger and lust. Minfilia swallowed hard; that tone meant the primal needed to _feed **,**_ and She had just found Her source.

It would surely be a long night, she thought to herself as Hydaelyn all but shoved Her face into her cunt. Or day. Hydaelyn would stop when asked, of course - but then, why would Minfilia deny Her goddess the feast She desired? 

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry for being so horny. also to the primalfuckers out there, cum-as-source-of-aether is a trope you can totally use.


End file.
